ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wikiatastic/I made the full Bad Kids lyrics
We don’t care what people say, we know the truth Enough is enough of this horse sh*t! I am not a freak, I was born with my free gun. Don't tell me I'm less than my freedom. I’m a b*tch, I’m a loser baby, maybe I should quit I’m a jerk, wish I had the money but I can’t find work I’m a brat, I’m a selfish punk, I really should be smacked My parents tried until they got divorced ‘cause I ruined their lives I’m a bad kid and I will survive Oh I’m a bad kid, don’t know wrong from right I’m a bad kid and this is my life One of the bad kids, don’t know wrong from right (This is my life) Don’t be insecure if your heart is pure You’re still good to me if you’re a bad kid baby Don’t be insecure if your heart is pure You’re still good to me if you’re a bad kid baby A bad kid baby (Don’t be insecure) I’m a twit, degenerate young rebel and I’m proud of it Pump your fist if you would rather mess up than put up with this I’m a nerd, I chew gum and smoke in your face, I’m absurd I’m so bad and I don’t give a damn, I love it when you’re mad When you’re mad, when you’re mad. I’m a bad kid and I will survive Oh I’m a bad kid, don’t know wrong from right I’m a bad kid and this is my life One of the bad kids, don’t know wrong from right (This is my life) Don’t be insecure if your heart is pure You’re still good to me if you’re a bad kid baby Don’t be insecure if your heart is pure You’re still good to me if you’re a bad kid baby A bad kid baby (Don't be insecure) I’m not that typical baby I’m a bad kid like my mom and dad made me I’m not that cool and you hate me I’m a bad kid, that’s the way that they made me I’m a bad kid I’m disastrous Give me your money or I’ll hold my breath I’m a bad kid and I will survive One of the bad kids, don’t know wrong from right Don’t be insecure if your heart is pure You’re still good to me if you’re a bad kid baby Don’t be insecure if your heart is pure You’re still good to me if you’re a bad kid baby A bad kid baby A bad kid baby A bad kid baby A bad kid baby Cuff me up sir I'm mad At the relationshop I got Between my ass and your badge I smoke, but I'm not into candy no-class Though there might be some illegal sh*t In my meat dress, I've got guns, up under my thumbs Manicure is slick You mad that my tip's longer than your d*ck? Just a freedom hussy Rebel fashion junkie And I wanna serve my country In the best way that I could be So don't ask, 'cause I'll tell you I'm free, while you dwell Throw your hands up in the crowd Cause if you're bad kid and you're proud chorus Category:Blog posts